


Like the Old Days

by icandrawamoth



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2018 [24]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Cute, Established Relationship, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, M/M, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Watching a Quidditch match always brings Tycho back to his school days, especially with an enthusastic partner like Poe by his side.





	Like the Old Days

**Author's Note:**

> For February Ficlet Challenge prompt "Hogwarts AU."

Watching a Quidditch match always brings Tycho back to his school days, the excitement thrumming through him as he mounted his broom alongside the rest of the Gryffindor team, waiting breathlessly for the starting whistle, the anxious wishes of his housemates filling the stands around him.

It's different now that he's older, now a professor and sitting in the stands, but that thrill is still there as he watches his team. He's supposed to be more impartial now, but that's not so easy, especially when the man beside him is the very picture of team pride.

Poe Dameron, professional chaser for the National Quidditch Team and former Gryffindor himself, visiting Hogwarts on personal business, is decked out in every piece of house paraphernalia he could find, from the scarlet and gold scarf and mittens to the little lion-emblazoned flags he's waving in both hands. There's also the little colored sparks he keeps shooting out of his wand whenever someone on the team makes a good move. Tycho can tell the referee isn't a big fan of that, but he's keeping his displeasure under wraps because of who Poe is and because of who he is to Tycho.

Because Tycho _is_ Poe's business at Hogwarts. It's difficult when your partner is a world-famous athlete who's constantly on the move; it leaves little time to spend together, but Poe is on vacation and he's carved out a few days to spend with Tycho, even if they do have to be at his job.

Two Gryffindor girls and a Ravenclaw boy, all fourth-years from Tycho's Magical Theory class, aren't paying attention to the game at all. Instead they're staring at the celebrity who sits among them, gobsmacked expressions on their faces – and Tycho would be very unobservant indeed if he didn't recognize the obvious crushes all three are nursing.

It makes him chuckle under his breath and wonder if he was ever that obvious. A kid and the man he hero-worships seem so far away from what he and Poe are now, not that their age difference would have made him that kid even if that ever had been their dynamic.

He plucks a flag from one of Poe's hands and curls their fingers together instead, nodding at the kids when Poe looks over curiously. “You have admirers.”

“I always have admirers,” Poe answer flippantly, putting on the roguish smile that still makes Tycho's heart flutter after all these years. “Too bad I'm already taken.” He leans over and kisses Tycho deep and long.

When he finally sits back again, grinning, Tycho glances again at the little knot of students and laughs aloud at their scandalized expressions. Then his attention is yanked back to the field as Poe leaps to his feet and shouts “Yeah, Gryffindor! That's how it's done!” It takes Tycho a moment to figure out that one of their beaters has scored a point, and then he's joining his partner, cheering enthusiastically just like he's a kid again.


End file.
